


Love at first sight

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: True love is real.





	Love at first sight

Our story begins during Amos Diggory and Dedalus Diggle's time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, shortly before their first meeting.

Amos was studying in the library when an unfamiliar voice asked, "Are you studying for the potions OWL?"

Amos glanced up at the stranger and said, "I am, random Ravenclaw student."

The stranger smirked. "The name's Dedalus Diggle, but most call me Ded."

Amos stated, "Amos Diggory."

Dedalus inquired, "Well, are you studying for the potions OWL?"

Amos nodded and insisted, "Join me."

Dedalus sat down across from Amos and smiled. "I'm glad you said that, coz you are my perfect guy."

Amos gasped. "Am I?"

Dedalus grinned. "Yes, now let's study!"


End file.
